The present invention relates generally to the field of quick-release fasteners of cameras to a tripod or other stand, and in particular it relates to side restriction of a fastener axle in a camera quick-release for selective circumferential positioning and for quick-release mounting of a camera on a tripod or other stand. II. Description of the Prior Art
Different from a prior U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 07/955,642 filed by the same inventor, this invention employs side restriction of a fastener axle instead of end restriction of a fastener stud for fixing selective circumferential positioning and for quick-release mounting of a camera on a tripod or other stand. Also different, this invention employs a squeeze-handle that quick-releases both circumferential positioning and camera attachment. This squeeze-handle permits one-handed circumferential adjustment and quick-release attachment of the camera to a camera stand. One-handed positioned adjustment is highly important for a user's other hand for other photographic activities. Further yet different, this invention employs a novel means for thread-locking a camera-attachment bolt in a camera-attachment bolt hole in order to allow the fastener axle to remain attached to a particular camera when being used intermittently.